Ignorance is Bliss: RML Style
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: RML/Mario sort of X-Over. Enjoy as Ed sings. Based on the song by Jellyfish, Ignorance Is Bliss.


Ignorance Is Bliss: Rocko's Modern Life Style

Characters

Ed Bighead as Bowser Koopa

Pedley asPrincess Peach Toadstool

Rocko as Mario Mario

Heffer Wolfe as Luigi Mario

Filburt, Really Really Big Man and Mr. Dupette as the Singing Goombas

Now before we head on to the major part…let's take a look on how our four lucky main stars are doing getting in costume.

Pedley: How do I look? (twirls in Peach outfit)

Rocko: Beautiful!

Ed: Shut up!

Pedley: Hey don't tell Rocko what he can and can't do!

Ed: Be darn lucky HeartofDestiny isn't firing you!

Pedley: Are you stupid? I'm an OC. I think I'm supposed to stay here.

Heffer: You don't have to tell us….

Rocko: Did she add scenes to this? *panics* I'm no good at speaking in front of people…

Ed: Haha!

Pedley: Shut up….

Okay…get into your positions! One…two…three…and action!

Ed as Bowser: And then I'll join OPEC.

Pedley as Princess Peach Toadstool: You? You make Mario and Luigi look like brain surgeons! You're too ignorant to be an oil tycoon!

Ed as Bowser: So? I'll take brute force and bad attitude over smarts and education anyway…because ignorance is bliss!

Pedley as Princess Peach Toadstool: Song cue!

--

(In scene with Pedley as Peach in cell)

Ed as Bowser:

_Wake up!_

_Miss Toadstool. It is I, your one and only king, Bowser Koopa._

_I'm a turtle as you can see…a little slow…and a little green but on the whole I'd say…supah doopah! _

_Filburt, RRBM and Mr. Dupette as Singing Goombas_

_Princess Toadstool…I know you're frightened (hum…)_

_If you knew just why you're here, your fear would just be heightened…_

_Ed/Bowser: So let's just say…_

_Ignorance is Bliss!_

(Cut scene to Pedley as Peach to be dipped in Oil….)

_Ed/Bowser: Oh well I hate to be a bummer…_

_I brought you here to bring me plumbers…_

_You know those brothers…._

_What's their names?_

_Oh yes! Mario and Luigi!_

_Just the sound of them makes me queasy…_

_I'd take that monkey wrench…I'd play my own game!_

_F, RRBM, MR.D as Singing Goombas:_

_Princess Toadstool…you're so misguided… (hums)_

_I've never been fond of bookworms…_

_But then again this one makes good Mario bait!_

_Ed/Bowser: I can't wait…Ignorance is Bliss!_

(Pedley as peach is thrown back into cell. Ed as Bowser walks towards the balcony.)

Pedley/Peach: You stupid turtle! Wait to Mario and Luigi arrive! They'll show you!

Ed/Bowser: Quiet princess!

_With my magic books I'll shower those clumsy lizards with my power till Dinosaur Land's nothing but fossil fuel!_

_My only problem with these spells_

_Is that I know not what they tell_

_So every hex leaves me perplexed and all I want are those plumbing fools!_

(As Bowser leaves, Pedley/Peach escapes and wishes upon a star.)

Pedley/Peach: A star-man! Can you help?

_F, RRBM, MR.D:_

_Princess Toadstool…you are not so clever… (Hums)_

_All your words are alphabet soup…_

_A picture tells it better…_

_Bowser/Ed: I'll say it again! _(Squishes star. Pedley/Peach gasped.)

_Ignorance is Bliss!_

Bowser: Haven't you heard a picture's worth a thousand words?

Pedley/Peach, fearing for her life attempts to run out of the castle, but she's at a dead end. She sees if Ed/Bowser has caught up with her.

_Ed/Bowser: You call yourself a princess…_

_But you're a brainiac in a dress. I can't believe you waste time with these books._

_You remind of my kid sister…she read so much she got a blister…a big one! I mean big! On her brain! What a schnook! _

Pedley/Peach screams in terror as she is tied up in a chair. Ed/Bowser is pacing back and forth.

Ed/Bowser: I'd like to get my hands…just one time with a monkey wrench…and fix their plumbing…

Pedley/Peach: Bowser…are you just trying to sing to kill me…or you are just showing how what the phrase: ignorance is bliss…means?

Ed/Bowser: For gosh sake…weren't you paying any attention at all?

Pedley/Peach: How are you going to defeat them…you never have…

Ed/Bowser: I do have one Miss Toadstool…

Pedley/Peach: Well…did you ever get word how long it will take for them to finally show up?

Ed/Bowser: Two more days…and you'll be eating your words!

(Cut scene. It has been two days…and Rocko/Mario and Heffer/Luigi have arrived to the Koopa Castle.)

Rocko/Mario: There it is…we're coming Princess!

(Two hours later…)

Pedley/Peach: Mario!

(Rocko as Mario, holding the key frees the princess. The princess gives Mario a hero's kiss.)

Ed/Bowser: Not so fast!

Pedley/Peach: Oh no!

Rocko/Mario: Luigi! Mount our Yoshis to destroy this oil tycoon.

Heffer/Luigi: You got it!

(Pedley/Peach and Rocko/Mario escape to the balcony. Ed/Bowser begins to attack Rocko/Mario. After momentns of fighting, actually six minutes…Ed/Bowser has Rocko/Mario dangling to his death off the balcony.)

Pedley/Peach: Stop!

Ed/Bowser: Say goodbye to your precious, peasky plumber!

Pedley/Peach: No!

(Rocko/Mario loses {or at least pretends) to fall, screaming.)

Pedley/Peach: No!!!

(Pedley/Peach cries but suddenly grows angry.)

Pedley/Peach: That does it! (Pedley/Peach jumps off the balcony. The Singing Goombas sing again…)

_Princess Toadstool…I know you're frightened… (so misguided)_

_If you knew just why you're here, your fear would just be heightened. _

_Princess Toadstool…you are not so clever… (pictures say it better)_

_All your words are alphabet soup…a picture tells it better._

Ed/Bowser: For the last time!

(Pedley/Peach dives deep enough to make sure Rocko/Mario lands on a Yoshi. Running back onto the balcony, she turns off the oil and sets bomb. It ticks…and as Pedley/Peach glides back, Ed/Bowser files after the explosion hits. )

Ed/Bowser: On second thought, I think I've made my point.

(Pedley/Peach, Rocko/Mario and Heffer/Luigi watch Bowser fly far away, laughing.)

Pedley/Peach: Well, what do you know? Perhaps ignorance isn't always so bliss…

"Cut!" I said. "Excellent work!"

Everybody cheers. "Let's all get root beer!"

"I'm fine…" Pedley said.

"Me too…" Rocko said.

Once everybody left, Rocko and Pedley are left. They look at each other silent. "Make out….?" Pedley said.

"Fine by me…" Rocko said.

"Okay…my brain surgeon of a hero…" Pedley said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Rocko faints happily. Pedley giggles.

"Ignorance may not be as bliss as the phrase thinks...but love is more bliss…" Pedley said.

The End.


End file.
